


Coping Skills

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [488]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Coping, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "We all have our crutches to get through our issues."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 November 2016  
> Word Count: 590  
> Prompt: speak  
> Summary: "We all have our crutches to get through our issues."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like the idea that they all need something to help them cope, but that they can find it in each other. Even Ann finds what she needs to use the sleeping pills in the support of this new family of hers. That they're all finally realizing that they're stronger as a united front is fantastic.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first thing she notices upon waking is that Ann isn't sitting in the chair by her bed. The book Ann's been reading is also missing. These two things aren't enough to cause concern. Ann has been known to go back to her own room before once Simone's deeply asleep. Rolling onto her back to stretch, Simone takes a minute to determine if she wants to get up or not. A glance at the alarm clock explains why Ann isn't sitting with her. Simone groans upon realizing that it's past ten in the morning and that her alarm is clearly off.

"Good thing I was off today," she mutters as she gets up and pulls on a sweatshirt over her tank top and pajama bottoms.

Ann's door is closed when she gets out into the hallway, and Simone hopes that means the older woman is getting some sleep herself. She knows Ann is still uncertain about using the sleeping pills, but time is slowly eating away at her resistance. Satisfied with the idea of Ann getting rest, Simone continues downstairs, checking email on her phone. In the kitchen, she gets a cup of coffee and slices up an apple to eat, then takes both out to the patio in an effort to take advantage of what looks to be a warm and sunny late October day.

She settles in a chair at the table, pulling her legs up to wrap one arm around her knees as she eats. The sun shining on her face makes her smile lazily and drink in the rays. She knows that winter will be coming soon enough, so takes advantage of the weather.

"Well, it's about damned time you get up."

She jumps slightly at those words, but grins as she recognizes Damien's voice almost immediately. "Not my fault that someone turned off my alarm."

"You sure you didn't do it yourself?" he asks as he moves to sit next to her. Without hesitation, he takes her mug of coffee and takes a long drink.

"What the hell, Damien?" she asks with a laugh when he hands her the mug. "You better not have backwashed in this."

"Not my thing." He grins and studies her for a moment. "You look well rested."

Simone quirks a brow at him. "In other words, I don't look like shit, is that it?" He shrugs, making her laugh. "I do feel better today. And for the record, I didn't turn off my alarm. I'm guessing Ann did it before she went to sleep. She _is_ sleeping, right?"

"Yeah, I ran into her about five this morning when I got up to go for a swim down in the indoor pool. She said you were sleeping deeply and she felt exhausted enough to want to try to sleep herself."

Chewing and swallowing an apple slice, Simone nods. "Do you think she took the pills?"

"Probably. If they're helping her…" He shrugs. "Honestly, as long as she doesn't use them as an escape from dealing with her grief, I don't care if she's using them to sleep. We all have our crutches to get through our issues."

Simone nods slowly, unable to fight his words. She still needs Ann to sit with her every night to get to sleep. Ann needs sleeping pills to sleep at all. She's sure that James needs something that Patrick must provide for him. And Damien… Damien just needs all of them to remember his human side, so that the Antichrist doesn't completely destroy his goodness.


End file.
